


deserve

by firexpunch



Category: K/DA -Alternate Universe, League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Background Ahri/Evelynn - Freeform, Bottom Akali, F/F, Oral Sex, Poly K/DA - Freeform, Top Kai'Sa, Vaginal Fingering, Yes folks that right Akali bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: After Akali puts in some extra time, Kai'sa decides the maknae deserves a treat.
Relationships: Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Kudos: 56





	deserve

Frustration has started boiling over as Akali trips over her feet for the nth time this hour. She groans in annoyance, pushing herself up from the floor. Ahri gives her a soft smile of encouragement, while Evelynn’s brows furrow.

‘Rogue, maybe you should take a break,’ Evelynn suggests. Though her expression is hard to read, her voice shows that she cares. ‘It’s already been a long day.’ 

After recording for hours, doing retakes and making edits, the four women hit the practice room. While being watched by Kai’sa, they tried to adjust to their new dance routine. Ahri picked it up easily, Evelynn swirled effortlessly.

But Akali, she’s struggling. And it is getting the best of her. 

She angrily huffs, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. ‘No, I can do this. I have to do this.’ 

Ahri sighs, walking up to the young rapper and crouches down. She swipes a loose strand of hair behind Akali’s ear. 

‘Akali, it is okay to take a break. I think all of us are ready for a break, actually.’ 

Kai’sa, who has been silent the entire time nods in agreement. ‘Yes, I think that’s good. Let’s take five, girls. We’re doing good.’ 

While Ahri exits the room, Evelynn takes her phone out and starts scrolling through her social media feed. Akali grabs the nearest bottle of water and takes a big gulp. 

‘Hey, don’t worry, you are doing great ‘Kali.’ The soft voice of Kai’sa comes from behind her. 

Akali looks up, meeting Kai’sa’s eyes. ‘I know. It’s just frustrating that all of you pick it up so easily, and I am falling over my own feet. What a ninja I am.’ 

Kai’sa chuckles. She sits down next to Akali, crossing her legs. ‘Yes, to you it may seem like you are doing awful right now. But you can start rapping out of nowhere, even without music you find your groove. And that’s something I can’t do. We all have our own talents.’ 

The scowl on Akali’s face softens. ‘Yeah, I guess you’re right.’ 

‘But,’ Kai’sa continues, ‘If you want to, we can stay behind a little longer when Ahri and Evelynn leave. Get in some extra practice.’ 

Akali’s eyes light up. ‘Really? You’d sacrifice your free time for me?’ 

‘Oh Akali, I’d always help you out. All of you.’ 

The young woman nods, getting up. ‘Okay. Let’s put in some extra hours.’

  
  


After Evelynn and Ahri have left, Kai’sa turns around to face Akali. Her smile is ever so gentle. She claps her hands together, taking her position in front of the mirror. Akali stands in the middle of the room, studying her reflection. 

‘Okay, let’s start with the moves from the chorus, okay?’ Kai’sa asks as she hits play on her phone that is connected to a set of speakers. Akali nods, shaking her shoulders loose. 

As the music starts to fill the room, Akali breathes out, trying to relax. She fails miserably and puts the song on pause before it’s even finished. 

‘Akali, come on, you can do this.’ 

The maknae throws her hands up in frustration. ‘I don’t fucking know, okay? I don’t know what is wrong with me!’ 

Kai’sa sighs. She strides over to Akali with determination on her face. She takes Akali’s clenched fists down into her own hands. Her long fingers pry Akali’s scarred digits open, getting her to relax. 

‘It’s okay if you need some more time Akali. You’ll get the hang of it eventually.’ Kai’sa speaks in a soft voice. ‘How about we dance it together? I’ll guide you through the routine.’ 

Akali grumbles something. Then, she nods. 

Kai’sa starts the music up again, standing right behind Akali. She places her hands atop the shorter woman’s hips. She leans over, her breathing ghosting over Akali’s nape. ‘Feel the music, yeah? You’re good at that.’ 

Under Kai’sa’s touch, Akali shivers. But she clenches her teeth, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.  _ This isn’t the time to get horny, Akali _ . 

‘Let the rhythm guide you,’ Kai’sa murmurs into her ear. ‘Now just repeat the moves I’ve shown you before.’ 

To her own amazement, Akali moves effortlessly this time. With Kai’sa’s soft yet firm hands guiding her, she makes it through the choreography for the chorus. 

‘Fuck yeah!’ Akali exclaims, throwing her arms around Kai’sa’s neck.

‘Language,’ Kai’sa chuckles. She pats Akali on the back with one hand while running the other through Akali’s hair, untangling it. ‘See, I told you, you can do it.’ 

Akali smiles. ‘Yeah. I guess I should believe in myself a little more.’ 

Kai’sa nods. A silence settles between them, as they are still embracing each other. Kai’sa positions her hand at the back of Akali’s head, leaning closer. 

Without any hesitation, Akali gloses the gap between them. She sighs into the kiss as her eyes flutter closed. Kai’sa’s plump lips seem to be perfect for kissing. Akali nibbles on Kai’sa’s lower lip, asking for entrance.

Kai’sa grants it, gasping as Akali drags her tongue against her lip, into her mouth. She allows Akali to explore her mouth, eagerly providing tongue of her own. The taller woman peeks and chuckles into the kiss as she notices how Akali has to stand on her toes to properly reach her.

‘What’re you laughing about?’ Akali asks, breaking from Kai’sa’s mouth and kissing down the woman’s jaw, to her exposed neck. 

‘Just that you’re short.’ Kai’sa answers, sighing as Akali reaches her bare neck. The maknae angrily nips at the flesh.

‘I’m like, two inches shorter than all of you.’ 

‘I know, it’s adorable.’ 

A particularly hard bite makes Kai’sa gasp. Akali licks at the bruised flesh, hungrily sucking on it.

‘Kali.. You can’t leave a mark.’ She whimpers, feeling herself grow weak under Akali’s touch.

‘Why?’ Akali inquires, continuing to pamper the dancer’s neck with kisses and love-bites. ‘It’s not like Eve and Ahri care, they like seeing you marked.’ 

Kai’sa bites down on her lower lip, trying to hold back a moan. ‘Because we have a photoshoot in three days.’ 

‘Mhm, nothing some make-up can’t fix,’ Akali grins as she takes a step back to admire her work. Kai’sa’s neck is decorated with several reddening bruises. ‘How about we head back home?’ 

  
  
  
  
  


The door is practically run down, slamming into the wall. Then with the same amount of force it’s kicked back. Both actions are caused by Akali, who is hoisting Kai’sa up, eagerly kissing her. 

Kai’sa has already become a whimpering mess, her legs tightly wrapped around Akali’s waist while her hands are at Akali’s head, pulling at her hair and dragging her nails down the woman’s scalp. 

‘Eve and Ahri are gonna hear us,’ Akali groans in between kisses.

The dancer rolls her eyes. ‘Like they care. They probably get each other off while listening to us.’ 

Akali smirks. ‘Hm, that doesn’t sound half bad. Maybe we should invite them over.’ 

Kai’sa’s expression harders. ‘No, right now I just want it to be you,’ she growls, letting go of her grip on Akali and with a surprising amount of force, she shoves the rapper down onto the bed, getting atop of her and straddling her lap. 

She crosses her arms, tugging her tank-top up and throwing it to land somewhere in the room. Beneath her, Akali is a panting mess. Her pupils are blown as she watches Kai’sa get undressed. 

Her hands run up and down Kai’sa’s legs, encouraging the woman. ‘Fuck, Kai’sa, you are too damn sexy.’ 

Kai’sa grins, pulling her long hair out of a ponytail. Her dyed strands fall over her shoulder and tickle Akali’s face as she leans back in for another kiss. The kiss is dragged out til neither of the two are able to breathe properly. 

Akali’s hands start to roam across Kai’sa’s toned stomach, tickling the woman’s skin. Kai’sa huffs, burying her face into the crook of Akali’s neck. Akali sighs shakily as she undoes the zipper of Kai’sa’s jeans. 

She slips in her hand, tugging aside the woman’s thong. ‘Damn, you’re soaking wet.’ 

Kai’sa whines. ‘Uugh, why do you always have to comment on that?’ 

‘Because it always amazes me just how wet you get because of me. Because of Ahri and Eve too.’ 

The older woman says nothing, only heavily breathing. Her hot breath hits against Akali’s neck, making Akali feel hot. ‘Hm, get up for a sec.’

Without asking for a reason, Kai’sa sits back. Akali grunts as she pulls her own shirt over her head, throwing it to join Kai’sa’s clothing. Her nipples harden, hidden under her sports bra.

‘Fuck,’ Kai’sa whispers.

‘Language,’ Akali says, trying to joke. 

Kai’sa sighs, cupping one of Akali’s perky breasts in the palm of her hand. She scoots back in, dragging her teeth across Akali’s collar bone. She pushes the bra up, revealing Akali’s chest. 

She brings her mouth to one of Akali’s nipples and takes it into her mouth. As Akali watches her girlfriend, she sighs. The way Kai’sa’s skin seems to glow under the light of the moon, reminds her she isn’t human at all. 

In the dark, Kai’sa’s second skin is more obvious, moving over her white skin, covering up places. It’s fascinating. Akali reaches out, stroking Kai’sa’s face as the woman continues to ravage her chest. 

The heat that is pooling between her legs is becoming impossible to ignore. ‘Kai’sa,’ Akali groans, trying to buckle her hips up. 

Kai’sa grins. ‘Hmm? What is it?’ 

‘I need you..’ Akali whimpers,

‘Oh? What do you need from me?’ 

An angry growl emanates from deep within Akali’s chest. If she weren’t so turned on right now, she would have put up a fight. 

‘I need you to fuck me, Kai’sa.’ 

The older woman smirks, her brows quirked up. ‘See, that wasn’t so hard. Good girl.’ 

Akali squirms under her touch, reddening from the praise. ‘Shut up. Just fuck me already.’ 

Without any hesitation, Kai’sa backs off. She holds onto the elastic of Akali’s pants, starting to drag them down. She whistles as she sees Akali’s soaked underwear. 

‘Damn, you’re soaking wet,’ Kai’sa teases, imitating Akali’s words. She dodges Akali’s outstretched hand, instead taking both of the woman’s hands one of her own, pinning them down above Akali’s head. 

‘Behave.’ 

She brings her free hand down, taking Akali’s underwear. Kai’sa rubs her hand across Akali’s toned thighs, squeezing down. She takes her time exploring Akali’s exposed flesh, smirking at the sight of the arroussed Akali. 

‘Weren’t you taught to be patient, rogue?’ Kai’sa inquires, using Eve’s nickname for the maknae. She teases Akali’s clit with her thumb, rolling around the sensitive bud, but never touching it directly. 

Akali breaks. ‘Kai’sa, please,’ she cries out. ‘Please, I wanna cum so badly!’ 

The dancer grins. ‘Okay sweetheart.’ 

And she touches down on the woman’s clit, applying pressure. She releases her tight grip around Akali’s wrists, trusting the rapper to stay put. With now another hand available, Kai’sa gets to work.

While continuing to stimulate Akali’s clit, she slides a finger through Akali’s lower lips, covering them with the woman’s slick. Then, she slips in a single digit, earning a gasp from Akali. 

Encouraged by Akali’s vocality, Kai’sa adds another finger, working herself down to the knuckle. All the while, she relentlessly plays with Akali’s clit. The young woman begins to come undone, her eyes fluttering closed as she continues to gasp and writhe from pleasure. 

‘Kai’sa,’ Akali manages to speak with a soft voice. ‘I’m gonna cum. Can I cum?’ 

Kai’sa smiles, swooping in to catch Akali’s lips for a sweet kiss. ‘Yes, cum for me,’ she whispers against the rapper’s lips.

For just a second, Akali stiffens up. Then, she collapses over Kai’sa’s hands, crying out. The entire time she continues to whisper Kai’sa’s name like it’s the only thing she knows, a mantra to keep her on earth. 

After Kai’sa helps Akali ride out her orgasm and allows her to come down from her high, she kisses Akali’s forehead, wipes beads of sweat away. Akali rolls over, allowing Kai’sa to spoon her.

‘Did Kali like that?’ Kai’sa whispers into Akali’s ear. 

‘You know I did,’ Akali retorts, thrusting her ass back, bumping it into Kai’sa. 

Kai’sa grins cheekily. ‘Yeah, I know. Want more?’

Akali hums. ‘I think I’m done for now. Maybe later.’

‘That’s fine,’ Kai’sa says, rubbing Akali’s exposed stomach. It’s always a pleasure to feel those hardened abs. ‘Want me to cuddle with you until you fall asleep?’ 

‘Fuck yes.’ 

  
  
  
  



End file.
